


Experimental Yard Work

by Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Kreos, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Wheeljack thought the big fluffy dandelions in the yard were just too pretty to resist messing with. Jazz didn't get out of the way fast enough...





	1. Dandelions




	2. Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his brush with disfigurement courtesy of Wheeljack and a fluffy dandelion, Jazz gets himself back to normal and spends some time with safer flowers.


End file.
